newgenerationprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Smiling Pretty Cure!
Smiling Pretty Cure! is the third season of N-G Pretty Cure. The character designs will premiere in Spring 2013. The season initially focuses on the five cures: Hoshizora Tsuki, Hino Hotaru, Kise Yukiko, Midorikawa Kasumi and Aoki Maiha who transfrom into Cure Happiness, Cure Burning, Cure Peaceful, Cure Match and Cure Beautiful. Their mission is to protect Märchenland and make sure everyone lives in happiness. Half way through the series, a new girl named Murasaki Reiki becomes the final cure of the team, Cure Lucky. Smiling Pretty Cure begins airing on N-G Pretty Cure on February 2, 2014, replacing Heartcatching Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Its theme is fairytales. Story Smiling Pretty Cure! Episodes Märchenland is in trouble again! And this time Pretty Cure is needed more than ever but Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika are older now and have children and they can't transform any more! But when Candy's daughter Lolliepop, comes down and chooses Miyuki's daughter Tsuki, Smile Pretty Cure is back again but this time the daughters of the Cures! Characters Pretty Cure Hoshizora Tsuki (星空 ツキ Hoshizora Tsuki) A thirteen year old girl, who like her mother, has an interest in books but they are more grown up books, and goes to the school known as Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like most lead cures before her, Tsuki is cheerful and clumsy but is smart like Reika's daughter Maiha. Her catchphrase is "Let's find Happiness!". She is a member of the cheerleading club. She transforms into Cure Happiness (キュア ハピネス Kyua Hapinesu) and uses the power of healing and holy light. Hino Hotaru (日野 ホタル Hino Hotaru) Like her mother, she speaks in the Kansai dialect and is a jokester. She is a member in the volleyball team and is the server of the team. She is passionate and helps her mother and father run the Okonomiyaki shop and wishes to became a volleyball player or take over the Okonomiyaki shop when she is older. She transforms into Cure Burning (キュア バーニング Kyua Bāningu) and uses the power of fire. Kise Yukiko (黄瀬 由希子 Kise Yukiko) A thirteen year old girl who like her mother, wants to be a mangaka when she is older. She doesn't mind if people see her drawing but is shy about other things, like getting up in front of people and speaking. She is a crybaby like her mother. She transforms into Cure Peaceful (キュア ピースフル Kyua Piisufuru) and uses the power of lightning. Midorikawa Kasumi (緑川 かすみ Midorikawa Kasumi) A fourteen old year tomboyish girl who is Tsuki, Hotaru and Yukiko's senpai. She has two younger siblings who also love soccer and her younger brother Mamoru is in Tsuki's class and she is on the soccer club with Mamoru. Like her mother, Kasumi is straightforward and reliable and can look after kids very well. She transforms into Cure Match (キュア マッチ Kyua Matchi) and uses the power of wind. Aoki Maiha (青木 舞波 Aoki Maiha) The student council president and is a member in the music and archery club. She plays the violin and handles a bow and arrow quite well. Maiha is kind and elegant like her mother and her best friend is Kasumi. Her mother works as a teacher at the school and she also does aikido and judo with her older sister and father. She transforms into Cure Beautiful (キュアビューティフル Kyua Byuutifuru) and uses the power of ice and water. Murasaki Reiki (紫 レイキ Murasaki Reiki) The shy new girl who has some trouble fitting in. She meets Candy by accident when she mistakes her as a doll and takes her home. She becomes friends with the other girls when she becomes a cure. She has original parents and two annoying older twin brothers. She transforms into Cure Lucky (キュア ラッキー Kyua Rakkī) and holds the power of healing. Mascots Lolliepop (ロリポップ Roripoppu) Lolliepop is the mascot of the group. She was sent to Earth to collect the Cure Decors so she and the Cures can revive the Miracle Jewel. Märchenland Candy (キャンディ Kyandi) The mascot for Smile Pretty Cure! She has matured and acts like a princess but acts silly at times. She comes down to Earth with Pop and helps assist Lolliepop and finds the purple head girl called Reiki who soon becomes a cure. Pop (ポップ Poppu) The second mascot of Smile Pretty Cure who appeared time to time. In this series, he appears more often and helps Lolliepop understand her position as a mascot. He lives with Yayoi and Yukiko and disguises his self as Yukiko's twin brother and goes to school as well. Villains Malice (マリス Marisu) She is the Pierrot's sister and is also sinful and takes over Bad End Kingdom and invaded Märchenland again for her brother and stole the Cure Decor's but Queen Candy put her to sleep, so she waits for her servants to collect bad energy to awaken her. Joking (冗談 Jōdan) ' At Malice's service, he is to lead Ursula, Goth and Yajū to make sure they are collecting Bad Energy. 'Ursula (ウルスラ Urusura) She is a octopus like woman who sometimes magically disguises herself as a beautiful woman. She makes magical potions a lot and makes sure they aren't thrown out the window into the Cures hands. Goth (ゴス Gosu) She is a goth like girl who is based of Mother Gothel from the disney movie Rapunzel. Instead of being a woman she is a 15 year old girl. She rude and mean and gives Ursula an idea of poisoning Maiha and putting her in a deep sleep. Yajū (野獣 Yajū) He is based of the beast in the disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. He is lazy and all he wants to do is cause a Bad End for everyone because he hates being the bad guy but doesn't realize he is being a very bad guy. Akanbe (アカンベー Akanbē) Are the monsters summoned by the villians of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. They are created by fusing an ordinary object with a Red Nose containing Malice's power, turning the Cure Decor's energy into Bad Energy. Items Smile Pact- The Cures transformation device. If a Cure Decor are inserted to the Smile Pact, it produces items. Cure Decor- The source of happiness to find the Miracle Jewel. If the Cures have all the Decors with them, the Miracle Jewel will appear, but if the Bad End Kingdom has the Cure Decors, it will cause a Bad End. Decor Décor- A special box used to store Cure Decor pieces in. It first appears in episode 7 and was brought by Candy and Pop. Princess Candle- The Cure's main weapon, first used in episode 27. Used alongside the powers of the Super Princess Cure Decors, the Cures can undergo their secondary forms called Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Rainbow Miracle. Locations Märchenland- A fairy tale kingdom where all fairytale characters live. Candy has taked over the Queen position and Lolliepop has taken the Princess posistion. Nanairogaoka Middle School- The school that the Cures attend. Tsuki, Hotaru and Yukiko are in the same class, while Kasumi and Maiha are in different classes. Bad End Kingdom- The homeplace of the antagonists of the series, whose residents invaded Märchenland and traveled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. Trivia